Liberty City Police Department
The Liberty City Police Department (LCPD) is the police department for Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories;, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. GTA III era LCPD police station, 1998]] In GTA III, the LCPD had bases in Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale (with the Staunton Island Station serving as Official Headquarters). There are three known police officers in the LCPD: Police Chief Jim Ramirez, Leon McAffrey and Ray Machowski. They keep track on the criminal elements in Liberty City. In 1998 they were tracking Vincenzo Cilli, Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone. In 2001 they continued to track Toni and Salvatore, but also concentrated on Joey Leone and Luigi Goterelli along with investigating the gang problems in the city. The LCPD appears to be under funded by Mayor Miles O'Donovan, as they only received helicopters in April 2001.http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/apr2001/story2.html Leon McAffrey was a corrupt police officer, who was involved in selling stories to Ned Burner of the Liberty Tree newspaper and in helping various gangs. The first can be seen on the GTA Liberty City Stories website, whereas the second can be seen during GTA Liberty City Stories (as he helps the Leone Family and the Uptown Yardies). An investigation was launched into the corruption within the LCPD, and McAffrey is placed under arrest. He later turned evidence to the state about fellow corrupt officer Ray Machowski, which led to his death in the mission Plaster Blaster in GTA III. Ray Machowski, another corrupt police officer, was straight but later became a corrupt officer under the influence of McAffrey. He began to work with the Yakuza but in 2001 he had been ratted out by Leon McAffrey. He employed Claude to kill McAffrey and then assisted him in his escape from the city. Police Stations *Portland View, Portland Island *Torrington, Staunton Island (Headquarters) *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale GTA IV .]] The Liberty City Police Department in GTA IV is around 40,000 officers strong, with many different roles, most notably on beat patrol all throughout Liberty City. They reign in a "complete operational" status over Liberty City, meaning they are the single Law Enforcement organization in the whole city, besides for the FIB and NOOSE. The department is then organized into different divisions. They include Highway Patrol Units (while usually freeway/bridge duties are transferred to a State Police agency) tactical response units from NOOSE tactical units), aviation units, plain clothes officers from the Anti-Crime department and the harbour units. The Aviation Unit of the LCPD (formed in 2001) has a fleet of several helicopters (consisting of Maverick type copters) which are on constant patrol. Aviation assistance can be summoned from one of the four stations with aviation facilities. The Police Mavericks can be seen often in the skies of Liberty City, most often patrolling with NOOSE Annihilators above major bridges such as the Hickey Bridge and East Borough Bridge. The LCPD is otherwise underfunded, unable to afford specialized pursuit vehicles and as a result have to use their regular patrol cars to chase suspects. They are known for its very aggressive techniques in pursuing crime, most notably, saturating an affected area of high crime rate with dozens of officers and patrol cars. They take the famous NYPD rationale of having a large police presence ensuring prevention and quick response. In times of emergency they respond appropriately, and pour all available resources into stopping or containing an incident. The LCPD (along with NOOSE and the FIB) become extremely aggressive when the player is wanted, and will continue to shoot at the Niko even after he has died and "grayed out". While chasing criminals, the player or occasionally whilst driving, police vehicles hit civilians with their cars. LCPD officers are sometimes seen writing tickets (as noticed around Middle Park) and in Highway Patrol duties on the various bridges where they await speeders. Officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals, which after they are caught, a radio car is contacted to take the criminal away for processing. The LCPD is also on an active recruiting campaign, with "Join The LCPD" posters and billboards on select locations throughout the city, and adorning the front of the LCPD Star Junction Sub-Station, (which is in front of a Liberty City Services Booth). They will also appear in the streets by dialing 911 to summon a police car with two officers inside. One officer will check around for any incidents. If a criminal attacks an officer, two officers will wield pistols and pursue the criminal and catch him/her at gunpoint. If there aren't any criminals around, he will get back inside of his vehicle and leave. Unlike civilians, who report crimes via the telephone, a lengthy process, police sightings are reported immediately. Further crime, attacking a police officer, and evading arrest will increase your wanted level at LCPD. At 2 stars, police cars will be sent to the area. At 3 stars, NOOSE vehicles are deployed, as well as police maverick-type helicopters. At 4 stars, NOOSE Annihilators and FIB Buffalos, complete with four FIB Special Agents in body armor and equipped with automatic weapons, are deployed. If you are in a fight, even if you have started it, call the police and ask for assistance. If a person hits you with police watching, they will be pursued and arrested. Structure Police Commissioner - Mitt Fitzsimmons Deputy Police Commissioner - Francis McReary Uniforms LCPD The uniforms of the LCPD resemble that of the famous New York Police Department. Depending on the in-game weather, the officers may be wearing different uniforms, such as a raincoat marked "LCPD" and a white hat cover. Officers also have the choice of wearing hats, ties and either leather or normal police jackets. Alderney Police If you look closely at the police officers in Alderney, they wear different uniforms than the regular LCPD cops in Liberty City. Alderney police uniforms bear resemblance to those of the New Jersey State Police (NJSP). Equipment Police officers carry a range of equipment although in GTA IV the nightstick, or baton, has been removed due to its use being rather unrealistic and police do not beat a suspect just for minor offences, it is used as a weapon of defence. The police carry personal radios in order to report crimes and call for assistance - they can sometimes be seen talking into them while patrolling, as can security guards. The standard issue police firearm is a Glock 17 pistol. This is used when making arrests, pursuing suspects and self defence. If an officer is disarmed, the will resort to using their fists to defend themselves. If an officer is patrolling in a vehicle, and the suspect has a two star wanted level or more, the officer will carry a pump shotgun. Officers patrolling at places of high security such as The Statue of Happiness, Civilization Committee Headquarters and subway stations will carry M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifles, which are a good deterent of terrorist activity and crime. Police Stations In the GTA IV rendition, the LCPD is large and organised, possessing 16 Police Stations throughout Liberty City. *Broker **Hove Beach **South Slopes *Dukes **East Island City **Francis International Airport *Bohan **Northern Gardens **Fortside *Algonquin **East Holland **Varsity Heights **Middle Park East **Westminster **Star Junction **Lower Easton (The Headquarters) **Suffolk *Alderney, although independant from Liberty City, it shares their police force **Leftwood **Acter **Acter Industrial Park Vehicles See Police Car for the standard police car (and associated articles). See Police Cruiser and Police Patrol for the two specific police cars used in GTA IV. Other vehicles include the Enforcer, Police Stockade, Police Maverick and the Annihilator. Gallery Image:Police Car LCS.jpg|A Police Car in GTA Liberty City Stories Image:Police_Car_III.jpg|A Police Car in GTA III Image:Police Cruiser (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Police Cruiser GTA IV Image:Police Patrol (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Police Patrol in GTA IV Image:Police Stockade (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Police Stockade in GTA IV Image:Police Maverick (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Police Maverick in GTA IV Goofs * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the LCPD patrol in Alderney, however Alderney is a seperate state from Liberty City. * Most of the LCPD officers look the same, however, in some cases you can find two LCPD officers that look different. * At higher wanted levels (5 or 6 stars), the LCPD seem to begin disappearing as more FIB and NOOSE officers begin to show up. This may indicate that the LCPD are too afraid of death to kill the player. nl:Liberty City Police Department Category:Police Departments